


星河仰望（王一博×肖战）R

by MissPhobia



Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPhobia/pseuds/MissPhobia
Summary: 星河万千，你是我唯一的玫瑰。现背rps，3w+中篇完结占有欲啵×欲迎还拒战
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 132





	星河仰望（王一博×肖战）R

15、

王一博住的小区不是什么隐私管控穷极严格的超高档小区，因此即使只有从停车场上到房门口这么段短短的距离，肖战依旧全副武装。

王一博打开房门，见到的就是从头到脚都捂得严严实实的肖战。

他努力憋笑：“你不热吗。”

肖战的桃花眼透过镜片狠狠瞪他，是熟悉的神态：“没良心的狗崽子，你也不看看我是为了谁。”

  


王一博倒是一身清爽，短袖短裤、发丝乱蓬蓬的，冷气从房门里渗出来。肖战这才发觉，短短两步路，自己可能已经满头大汗了。

王一博接过他手中的箱子，如同接过初生的婴儿般珍重：“战哥，你来给我拍个开箱视频。”

  


肖战太喜欢王一博这样子了，掏出手机示意他开始。

王一博把箱子放在桌上，一边小心翼翼拆包装，一边介绍头盔的信息，不忘一顿夸：“这个是肖老师特地给我买的生日礼物，肖老师人真的太好了，长得又帅、性格又好、对人也好，简直没有缺点，我特别喜欢……”

夸得肖战老脸一红，忍不住出言提醒：“跑题了啊。”

王一博脸上的笑弧抑制不住：“这怎么是跑题，这是我们视频的主要内容。”

肖战伸手去打他，王一博敷衍地躲了躲，脸上的神色分明是享受。

肖战只好转换战略：“你快点啊王老师，我手都举酸了。”

  


王一博这才乖了，把头盔边上的防护海绵都拿掉，走到他的头盔架边上：“那么我现在就要把肖老师送的头盔放到我头盔架的最中心，大家看，为了放肖老师送的头盔，我特意把这个C位空出来了。言罢，他拿着头盔重重亲了一下，小心翼翼放到架子上。”

“好，完美，咔。”肖战停止了录制，一边腹诽：亲个头盔而已，没必要那么深情吧。

  


他们把乱七八糟的包装纸收拾了，王一博回过身来，才意识到肖战直到现在还全副武装的，已经热得T恤湿透了。他伸手把肖战头上的渔夫帽摘下来，汗水顺着他的发梢滴下，整张脸一直到喉咙都透着薄红。

王一博无意识地吞咽，喉结动了动：“热成这样怎么不说。”

肖战对他笑得温柔又无奈：“忘了……”

王一博也不好意思地笑：“怪我，我看见头盔太兴奋了……”

  


他转身进房间，回来的时候手上多了套衣服：“你去洗个澡吧，不然空调风一吹你一会儿该感冒了。”

肖战怀疑的目光落在顶端的内裤上。

王一博笑：“想什么呢，新的，没穿过。”

肖战气急败坏，立马反驳：“新的也得洗了再穿。”

王一博笑得合不拢嘴：“洗啦，还是说肖战哥哥想穿旧的呢。”

肖战恨不得扇自己一巴掌，在这种时候还逞什么口舌之快！

他赶紧接过衣服，气冲冲就往前走。

  


“肖战。”

王一博叫住他。

肖战脚步不停，打定主意不要理他。

王一博拽住他的胳膊：“浴室在那边。”

  


洗完澡出来茶几上水果饮料零食已经都备好，肖战盘腿坐在沙发上大口吃着薯片，大摇大摆使唤王一博：“给我找个好看的片子呗。”

王一博用抱枕打他：“想看什么你自己找呗。”

肖战刚拿起来的薯片被王一博打落回包装袋里，十分不满：“王一博，你懂不懂什么叫尊老爱幼啊，而且我千里迢迢给你送礼物，你就这样对我？光天化日对我施暴！”

王一博也来劲了：“还尊老呢，我看你是为老不尊，肖战哥哥我也没见你爱幼啊。那我八月份的生日，你现在才来送礼物，你说你是不是太不上心了。”

  


简直无理取闹！

肖战发誓自己这辈子没见过这么会得了便宜还卖乖的人，满脸震惊：“不是你自己说不要直接邮给你的吗！”

王一博小嘴一撅：“我不管，我生日都过这么久了，你是不是得有点补偿。”

肖战给气笑了，咔呲嚼着薯片转过头来看他表演：“你要什么补偿啊。”

  


“肖战。”

王一博的声音却不像在调侃，神情也没有半分轻佻。他说：“你知道我想要什么。”

肖战的心又狂跳起来，如临大敌。

“我不后悔。”他听见王一博的声音，“我想清楚了，也给你时间了。”

王一博从他手中把薯片包装抽走，换成他的手。

他能感受到肖战掌心潮湿的汗意：“你也来到我身边了，那我想要的，你可以给我吗？”

  


肖战目不交睫，看着凑到他眼前的王一博，闪闪发光的眼神如同裹挟着整条银河。

他咽了咽喉咙，舌头不自觉地舔过嘴唇。

  


我不知道星辰何时坠落、玫瑰是否枯萎。

但肖战很清楚此时此刻他自己的选择。

星河万千，你是我唯一的玫瑰。

  


  


与王一博唇齿相接的时候，肖战脑海里竟是第一天剧本围读，他走进空旷的房间、走向那个阳光下倦怠合着眼的冷酷男大孩，心底有不为人知的角落在轻声呼告：“拜托，不要把我当成长辈。”

记忆中的那个男孩朝他展露出笑容：如你所愿。

  


王一博的嘴唇比他肖想过无数次的还要好亲，丰盈、水润，他用唇舌将肖战的唇舌紧紧包裹，让肖战只能随着他的呼吸而呼吸，一双手紧紧攀住王一博的肩头，露出无比脆弱又沉醉的神态。

肖战在缺氧快感里发出虚弱的呻吟，王一博用力的啃噬他的下唇，湿润的吻从唇下痣延伸到耳朵。

王一博的舌头情色地舔弄他的耳垂、耳廓。耳朵是肖战的敏感带，他此前从来不知道，原来仅仅被人含住耳垂，他就会发出那么情色的声音、体会到全身酥麻战栗的感觉。

陌生的快感将他席卷，肖战下意识伸手要挡，偏过头去抵御王一博过于灵活的唇舌。

  


“不准躲。”

王一博抓过他的手，然后将他扑倒在沙发上，整个人伏在他身上，将肖战的双手扣过头顶，与他十指相扣，肖战避无可避，只能闭着眼任王一博吞噬完他的耳畔、又将一路的湿润带到颈项。

好在他的嘴巴得了空：“啊……王一博……你别啃……”

  


王一博闻言啃得越发起劲，用力吸吮肖战喉结周围的皮肤，令人羞赧的吮吸声传到肖战耳中，成了最佳的催情剂。很快他再也分不开神顾忌，只能随着王一博的节奏呻吟喘息。

肖战已经全硬了。

而他也能感受到，王一博裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的一兜，也硬得不像话，一下一下与他隔着衣料摩擦着。

  


王一博将肖战的衣服卷到胸口，宽厚的大手抚过他的腰：“好细。”

有一瞬间肖战甚至觉得自己在梦里，他春梦里不可告人的情节，竟然真的这样上演了。

那双手就像梦里那样，从他的胸口一路往下，探到他的下腹、揉捏他的性器。

  


“肖老师，你好硬。”

废话，不硬才有问题。肖战仰起脖子来咬住王一博的嘴唇，避免从他口中再说出什么令人脸红心跳的话语。

  


王一博家的沙发很大，两个大男人在上面颠鸾倒凤也全然不显得拥挤。只是当王一博的手指就着冰凉的润滑液在他体内来回抽插时，肖战还说感受到了不对劲：“你怎么会有这个。”

王一博埋在他后穴的手指不好意思地抠了抠：“你说你要来，我特意买的。”

肖战握住他性器的手威胁似的紧了紧：“万一我不答应呢？”

王一博立马委屈巴巴：“我和肖老师才刚在一起，肖老师就要对我始乱终弃。”

肖战伸脚勾他：“我才没那么说！”

  


很快他们就没有闲工夫拌嘴了。王一博的性器不仅粗长、头部还有微微翘起的弧度，正是最能让伴侣欲仙欲死的形状。

肖战性经验有限，平日里光幻想着这根怎么让自己爽，没想到实际上插进来这么疼。他将脸埋在枕头里，溢出短短续续的呻吟，已经带了哭腔。王一博被他越哭越硬，心里却疼得不得了，问他要不要停。

肖战用通红的眼睛瞪他：“你是不是男人。”

  


王一博只好沉身到最里面的地方，俯身覆盖住肖战的每一寸肌肤，亲吻他眼角的泪水，身体力行给肖战证明他已经是个顶天立地的大男子汉。

王一博进到肖战身体里的时候，清晰感知到自己汹涌的爱意。

尽管之前他已经确定自己的心意，尽管再更早以前，他就一而再再而三地呼告：战哥弟弟爱你。光天化日，大庭广众。

但此时，王一博对自己默念，你是我的。

  


他就着相连的姿势将肖战翻过来，将他的双腿缠在自己腰上。

肖战随着他的节奏迎合地送上自己的身体，安静的房间里只有肉体拍打的声音和粘腻的体液交缠的淫靡声响。

肖战半瞌着眼，模模糊糊地看着他，双手紧紧圈主他的后背，低低呢喃：“一博……一博……”

  


王一博衔住他的耳垂，深埋在他身体里，突然停止了挺送，性感低沉的声音顺着耳骨传过来，让肖战全身都忍不住战栗。

他说：“我是你的，肖战。你驯养我了。”

明明说出这样的话，肖战却清清楚楚地感知到，他的身心，已经完完全全被王一博占据了。

  


完事后王一博抱着人清理，在浴室里又忍不住互相帮助了一番——肖战的后穴已经完全肿了。

把人放到床上，王一博又对他一阵猛亲，是那种十分珍惜不带情欲的亲法，肖战感觉自己在被一只巨型犬舔。

“干嘛又亲我满脸口水。”他嫌弃道。

王一博这下没生气，反而憋不住笑了起来：“战哥，我太高兴了。”

  


肖战揉着自己的老腰，深刻反思：“我们会不会进展太快了一点。“

王一博瘪着嘴委屈巴巴：“哪里快，我都等好久了。”他凑上来帮肖战揉腰，一边深刻反思：“我们这聚少离多的，如果早点在一起，在剧组就可以每天……”

“王一博你害不害臊啊！”因为自己才是那个在剧组就想着王一博自慰的人，肖战十分心虚，连忙打断王一博的肖想。

王一博并不打算就此善罢甘休，一边揉还一边想：“肖老师，你承认吧，你早就对我有非分之想了。那次你给我玩手机，我不小心看到你相册里好多我的照片。”

  


王一博全无危机意识，还在一个劲地说：“你偷拍我那么多照片，还给我看见，你是不是故意勾我。”

肖战暴怒着拍他头：“王一博我劝你善良一点！”

王一博乖乖收声，躺进他怀里：“肖战，我好喜欢你啊。”

肖战收紧手臂：“狗崽崽，我也最喜欢你啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文请在lof搜索id：时予  
> 欢迎点赞留言~


End file.
